Moonlight Lovers
by graceandpipp
Summary: Harry believes that everyone got killed in the final battle and he just wants to get away from all the memories. Harry finds a small diary of his mothers while packing some old belongings of his parents. The diaries entries are all about her time spent..
1. Chapter 1

AN: After the war Harry got hit on the head and went into a coma for a week and upon coming out of it he found the he still new that magic existed but he could not remember any spells or anything from Hogwarts. Also there is no Bella or Esme in this story. I don't have anything against them they just doesn't work with this story.

Summary: 

Harry believes that everyone got killed in the final battle and he just wants to get away from all the memories. Harry finds a small diary of his mothers while packing some old belongings of his parents. The diaries entries are all about her time spent in a small town in Washington called Forks.

Warnings: Will be slash Harry/Jasper, mentions of rape and abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

In a small house on the edge of Hogsmead there lived a man, this man was named Harry Potter better known as the boy–who-lived. It had been a few weeks since the final battle on the Hogwarts grounds and Harry was looking for a place to move to to escape the memories that he had, a place to start anew, He had found a small cottage on the edge of a forest in a small town called Forks in Washington where he had learned his mother spent some time before attending Hogwarts. He had also chosen Forks because the war had not reached that far so they knew nothing about Voldemort and it seemed like a place where nothing exciting ever happened but as we all know Harry's life is anything but boring little did he suspect what fate had in store for him.

AN: I know it is a short first chapter I'll try to make the others longer. What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

On the other side of the world in a little town in Washington called Forks 7 vampires were entertaining themselves with various pursuits to while away the night. Rosalie and Edward were playing together softly on the piano. Edward occasionally glancing at Jasper, Carlisle and his mate Jason were watching TV, Alice was trying to persuade Emmet to go shopping with her and Jasper was observing his family wondering when he would find his mate while trying his best to ignore Edwards sympathetic glances. Suddenly Alice stiffened and her eyes went out of focus everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Edward was sucked into the vision and this is what he saw.

**Alice's vision for Edwards P.O.V **

They were in the schools parking lot and they were watching a new car pull into the parking lot. The car was an Austin Martin Vantage. Its performance was the best with its smooth drive and the quality of the car. It pulled into the parking space next to theirs and turned off its engine. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at the car waiting for its occupant to emerge. The driver side door opened and out came a short boy with unruly black hair and the greenest eyes Edward had ever seen but there was something about them that took Edward by surprise it was like their were deep shadows in them, dark depths that told a story older than the boy himself, like he had seen and been thorough to much for someone his age. A breeze blew his scent over to them and he saw Jasper stiffen and he got ready to grab him if he lost it but two things registered with Edward the first was he could not read his mind it was like he came up against a solid brink wall(AN :) who can guess what that is.) and the second was that the boys scent, instead of enticing the bloodlust and bringing it forward to the front of their minds it clamed them instead. He could tell the others were just as confused as he was. Then Jasper said

"That's my true mate." "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire existence."

Alice came out of her vision turning to look at Jasper her and Edward had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy for you." She squealed running up to Jasper and hugging him. Jasper just looked at her confused.

"You have found your true mate" Edward said. Everyone looked at the pair stunned.

"Well who is it?" Jasper asked Alice giggled and said

"The new kid moving into the cottage at the edge of the forest of course."

Everyone broke out in smiles and congratulated Jasper even Rosalie was happy for him but she did not like the fact that he was a human. All Jasper could do was smile and the room was filled with a happy uplifting feeling. The family was just going back to their activities when Alice stiffened again so they once again concentrated on her they heard both Alice and Edward gasp and Jasper felt confusion and worry roll off them as Alice came out of the vision. She was looking at Jasper with concern and worry in her eyes.

"What" Jasper asked a twinge of worry in his voice" was something wrong with his mate.

"Your mates fine" Edward said in response to his thoughts.

"Then what's wrong" Jasper asked.

"It looks like he has been in a battle or fight of some kind. It also looks like he watched his friends and family die around him."

"What" Jasper gasped instantly concerned for his mate."

"Yeah" Alice said "and from what I saw it may take a while to gain his trust. He doesn't trust easily by the looks of it but once he does he is fiercely loyal to those he does trust."

As the night progressed the family eventually returned to their activities and Jasper lost himself in his thoughts about the boy who was his true mate.

By the time morning came Jasper could barley restrain himself from rushing to school only the thought that it was really early and that his mate wouldn't be there and Alice's assurances that they would not miss him kept him from doing so. Finally it was time to go to school so they all climbed into Edwards Volvo and drove off to school. Once there they did not have to wait very long for Alice's vision to happen. They had not been waiting for more than 10 minutes when the Austin Martin Vantage drove into the lot, parked next to them and Jasper got his first scent of his true mate when the one occupant opened the drivers side door and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Harry was really nervous though you would not be able to tell if you looked at his face, well you would not be able to tell if you did not know him very well. He was nervous because he had not attended a muggle school since he was 10 and he was absolutely certain that unless he got himself a good tutor he was going to fail miserably. Harry chuckled as he imagined what Ron and Hermione would be doing and saying if they were here. Hermione would probably be going over the material she learned from muggle books in an attempt to make sure she knew everything everyone else did and planning study sessions for all of them to catch up on anything else and Ron would be grumbling about having to go back to school which in turn would set Hermione off about education being important and that it wouldn't hurt him to at least try to learn the material. Harry sighed sadly he really missed them. These were the thoughts that were going through Harry's head as he got dressed, drove to school, pulled into a parking space and stepped out amid the stares of the students and teachers alike.

The smell was intoxicating. The smell of his mate was the most enticing smell he had ever scented it was a cross between something wild yet calm and it drew Jasper in so much that he didn't even notice all the other humans in the parking lot. With a small part of his mind Jasper was aware of his family looking at him and he could sense worry and confusion coming off them but he could not tear his eyes away from his mate just yet as he watched him walk towards the administration building ignoring all the stares aimed at him.

"Jasper" he heard Edward question.

"My mate Edward"

"Yeah" Edward said what about him?

"Can't you smell him?" Jasper said "his smell is intoxicating yet it doesn't make me want his blood if anything it calms me down to the point that I hardly notice the other humans" he said this so low and quick that only his family would have been able to hear and understand him. He could now only feel surprise coming from his family and as his mate walked into the administration building he turned to face them.

"What" he asked

"We smell the same thing you do" Edward said "but it doesn't have the same affect on us we still notice the other humans."

"I still notice them" Jasper said "but its like I can ignore their scent easier." He could still feel the surprise coming from his family but understanding now as well.

"Well" Alice started to say but she trailed off as we heard the administration building door open and as we all turned to watch my mate we realized that besides him we were the only ones left in the parking lot and we watched him study his schedule with a worried expression.

"What's he thinking" Jasper asked Edward.

"I don't know" Edward admitted his family turned to him shocked.

"What" Rosalie said

"I can't read his mind" Edward said "When I try its like I hit a brick wall" Jasper was shocked no one could block Edwards talent his mate was really turning out to be a mystery.

"Well" Alice started again and everyone turned to look at her "you will be seeing him during American History Jasper, I will be seeing him during Art, Edward will be seeing him during Biology and we will all be seeing him during lunch. So we best get going before we are late." Just as they turned to go Alice paused for a few seconds "Oh and Jasper" Alice said

"Yeah?" Jasper asked turning back to look at her.

"Your going to want to accept what the American History teacher offers after class and at lunch suggest our house"

"What?" Jasper asked confused

"You'll see" Alice said then she giggled and went to class. Jasper just stared after her then turned to Edward and Emmet.

"Don't look at me" Edward said she was translating different songs into Russian" Jasper turned to Emmet who shrugged his shoulders

"You're guess is as good as mine" he said. Jasper just sighed and headed off to his first class of the day.

Harry walked into the building that was marked administration already knowing that the day was going to be a long one just by the reactions of the students in the parking lot. He reached the reception desk and smiled at the lady behind it.

"May I help you" she asked kindly a spark of curiosity in her eyes upon looking him over. It took all Harry had not to groan and to keep the smile on his face.

"Yes" he said "I'm the new student Harry Potter" The spark of curiosity in her eyes grew "Oh great" Harry thought "I'm expected."

"Ah yes the new student from Britain. Wait just a moment while I get your schedule and teacher slip please." Harry watched while she searched her desk and the piles around it for his schedule.

"Ah Ha" she said as she pulled it from the middle of one of the stacks "here it is deary and here is a map as well. Now make sure you get your teachers to sign this slip then return it to me at the end of the day" She said smiling.

"I will" Harry said, smiling as he took his schedule and quickly exited the building. Once outside he looked at his schedule First he had Government followed by American History which he was dreading because he didn't even know muggle British history maybe he could find a tutor for that class, anyway after American History he had English then Lunch and finally he ended his day with Art and Biology. Sighing he decided he better head off to his first class Government in building 3, as he did he was completely unaware of the 5 sets of eyes watching his every move.

When Harry walked into his first class of the day Government the room immediately went silent and he was faced with all the stares of the kids in the room. Harry quickly made his way to a seat in the back of the classroom to make it harder for the kids to stare once class started, however that did not deter them from subjecting him to their curious gazes for the 5 minutes before hand. When the teacher walked in Harry got up and gave his teacher his slip to sign the teacher looked at him welcomed him to the class and sent him back to his seat thankfully not requiring him to introduce himself. At the end of the lesson which he could not remember much of as he had been too busy trying to figure out what the teacher had been going on about he noticed that while the students seemed curious about him they seemed to stay a good distance from him. It didn't bother him much seeing as how he doubted he could relate to them after all he had seen and been though, it was just weird.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

First period seemed to drag on all I wanted was for it to be over so I could head to second and see my mate. I was so anxious to see my mate again that it was beginning to show and Edward had had to place a restraining hand on my arm to keep me from bolting out of my seat and the classroom, that would have been difficult to explain to the teacher. Finally after what seemed like years but was only an hour at most the bell rang signally the end of first period and it was all I could do to stop myself from rushing to second. As I entered my classroom for second period I took a quick glance around the room and realized that my mate had yet to arrive so I took a seat with a good view of the door and waited. A couple minutes before the bell rang my mate walked in and as he surveyed the room his eyes paused on me and I felt confusion, curiosity and wariness flowing off him. I was about to smile encouraging but just then the bell rang and he looked away and walked up to the teacher.

"Class attention please" Mr. Bott said everyone looked up at him. "We have a new student joining us as you can see" he said everyone's focus shifted to Harry who was standing awkwardly at the front and was now blushing heavily "Everyone this is Harry Potter and he just transferred here from England."

"Okay now that the introductions are over. Mr. Potter you will be sitting by Mr. Hale this term. Mr. Hale please raise your hand so Mr. Potter knows who you are" Mr. Bott said.

I raised my hand and when Harry looked at me I felt his wariness increase I tried to smile encouraging at him but that only added a touch of suspicion to his emotions.

"Alice was right" I thought "he really doesn't trust easily"

But instead of feeling hurt that my mate didn't trust me I felt determined to make him see that I could be trusted." I didn't know how I was going to accomplish that but I was going to try my hardest.

As Harry walked into his second class of the day American History he became aware of eyes on him, now though he had been expecting this especially after his first class this one set of eyes seemed to be looking past all the masks he put up and seemed more than curious now Harry knew it was silly for people to believe that he could get all that from just feeling the gaze but he had been through a lot in his young life and he had learned many things the hard way. As Harry continued to walk into the classroom he searched for where this intense gaze was coming from and he found it was coming from an inhumanly beautiful blond haired boy with golden eyes. It caught Harry off guard for a moment this intense stare and he was curious as to why the boys stare was so intense but he was also wary for the same reason, stares that intense usually had more than idle curiosity behind them. Before Harry had more time to think on it though the bell rang and he went up to the teacher to get his slip signed. As the teacher signed his slip he gathered the classes attention

"Class attention please" the teacher whose name he saw was Mr. Bott said everyone looked up at him. " We have a new student joining us as you can see" he said everyone's focus shifted to Harry who was standing awkwardly at the front and was now blushing heavily "Everyone this is Harry Potter and he just transferred here from England."

"Now Mr. Potter" he said turning back to me "Now that the introductions are over. Mr. Potter you will be sitting by Mr. Hale this term. Mr. hale please raise your hand so Mr. Potter knows who you are" Mr. Bott said.

As I looked around my eyes fell on the blond boy the one whose intense stare made me wary.

So his last name is Hale I thought "Wonder what his first name is."

As if he could sense that I was wary about him he gave me an encouraging smile but that just made me suspicious but I had no good reason that I could explain to the teacher so I went and sat by him anyway.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

Even though my mate was wary and suspicious of me I was ecstatic when he came to sit by me.

"Hi" I said turning slightly to face him. "My names Jasper Hale" my mate turned to look at me with a friendly look on his face but no smile and he answered in kind

"Harry Potter as you might have gathered from the introduction" I smiled at that "Nice to meet you."

before I was able to respond the teacher called the class to attention once again and he turned back towards the front of the class and continued to try and pay attention. I say try and pay attention because all throughout the class I could feel his confusion of the subject material. At the end of the class I was going to offer my help via tutoring but it seemed as if the teacher had the same idea.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Potter" he said "Please stay behind for a moment I wish to speak with you."

"Yes Mr. Bott" I said

"Yes sir" Harry said confusion in his tone.

When the classroom had emptied we walked up to his desk.

"I noticed you were having some trouble understanding the material" Mr. Bott said to Harry.

"Yes sir" Harry said I know absolutely nothing about American History"

"Or Government for that matter" Harry muttered too low for the teacher to hear but not me.

"Well" Mr. Bott said "With yours and Mr. Hales permission I would like him to tutor you." I looked at him startled and excited but with my face neutral.

"Its okay with me" I said and we both turned to look at Harry. I could see he was tense and slightly afraid but Mr. Bott didn't I pushed some calming waves towards him he didn't seem to notice.

"What do you say Mr. Potter" Mr. Bott said. It was obvious to me that Harry was having an internal debate but I guess frustration at not understanding the material won out over his wariness because he said

"That would be greatly appreciated" to Mr. Bott and he thanked me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Well I suppose we should set a time and date then" Harry said still slightly tense and wary.

"Yeah" I said "How about I find you at lunch and we can sort it out then" I said remembering what Alice had said before classes this morning. Just then the bell rang for next period so Harry agreed and rushed off to his next lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Nothing much happened in English except Harry realizing that he had A LOT of reading to catch up on. He was very glad when the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Harry walked out of the classroom and headed in the direction of the cafeteria with his bag lunch(he still remembered what public school lunch was like) he walked in, looked around and saw only one empty table at the far back next to 5 inhumanly beautiful people one of them being his American History tutor Jasper. As he neared his table he started to notice certain distinct things about them. For instance they all had a tray in front of them with the same food on each and it was all untouched and that they all had the same colored eyes despite the hair color he also noticed that they all seemed to be paired up expect Jasper. There was a beautiful blond girl that looked really similar to Jasper his twin maybe Harry thought and she was sitting on the lap of a bronze haired boy. Then there was this pixie like girl she was short with dark hair but she had an air of grace around her and she was sat on the lap of this big muscle guy that looked like he could of been a football player and finally there was Jasper. Harry quickly looked away before they caught him staring and he sat down at his table and took out his journal that he had started keeping shortly before the war ended to help him keep his thoughts straight and started writing in it unaware of the 5 pairs of eyes watching him. A few minutes into his writing he felt a presence behind him and saw out of the corner of his eye a hand reaching for his shoulder so he said without pausing in his writing

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest that you don't touch me." "Oh... sorry" Harry said upon turning and seeing a surprised Jasper "Can I help you with something?"

**Jaspers P.O.V **

All of Jaspers siblings were in his 3rd period and he filled them in on what happened during American History while the teacher was lecturing about geometric equations.

"I was right" Alice sighed sadly "He really doesn't trust easily"

"Your always right Alice" Edward said though with some curiosity in his voice as to why the boy was so untrusting.

"Yeah but I didn't expect him to be this untrusting"

"Neither did I" Jasper said

"We'll help you get through to him don't worry" Edward said

"Damn right we will" Emmett said, everyone looked to Rosalie

"Don't look at me" she snapped at them "He may be your mate but he is still a human"

"Rosalie please" I pleaded. Rosalie looked at me and sighed

"Fine" She said "I'll be civil" The bell rang for lunch then and as we entered the cafeteria, got our lunch and sat at our table we saw Harry walk in, look for an empty table, see us as he made his way to it and as he observed us I felt curiosity flow from him but he quickly looked away unaware that he was being watched from the corners of my families eyes, as he sat down I noticed that he also took out a journal and started writing in it with a frown on his face and his shoulders tense.

"What are you waiting for" I heard Alice say "Go" I got up and made my way to my mates table and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but stopped short when I heard what he said

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you don't touch me." I was so surprised by that that I didn't have time to compose my face before Harry turned around and saw me

"Oh...sorry" he said "Can I help you with something?" I quickly composed myself

"We need to set up a place and time for tutoring" I said

"Oh right" he said "Please have a seat" I did so. "Sorry" Harry said "about what I said just now"

"Its alright" I said

"It's just that I don't like being touched" Harry said "Especially by people that I don't know"

"I understand" I said "So when would be a good day and time for you?"

"Well" Harry said shifting in his seat "I still have some boxes to unpack so it can't be today. When would be good for you?" I studied my mate for a while making him shift in his seat again.

"How about tomorrow after school" I said while sending calming waves towards him noticing that he relaxed somewhat I couldn't stand that he was so tense in my presence.

"Tomorrow would be good" he said "Where would be good for you?" Harry asked

"How about my house" I offered. I saw Harry tense again and felt suspicion creep into his emotions as well as some fear. I was about to offer some where else when he spoke

"I don't know" Harry said "I don't really know you that well."

"Well" I said "We could do it at your house if you would feel more comfortable."

"I'll follow you to your house after school tomorrow then shall I" he said quickly. I smiled

"Sure till tomorrow then" I said as the bell rang for the end of lunch

"Till tomorrow" he said.

Harry's next two classes passed by in a blur as he was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice that one of Jaspers sisters was in his Art class after lunch and one of his brothers in his last class of the day biology. He was so lost in his thoughts by the end of the day that he barley remembered to return his slip to the office and he most certainly didn't notice Jasper watching him as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

When Harry got back from the day at school to his small cottage on the edge of the woods he decided to go for a walk through the forest to try and clear his head of the thoughts of Jasper. As he was wondering through the woods he realized he had gone off the trail and that he had come across a beautiful stream and an eye catching house at least two stories high. As he was admiring the house he never noticed the soft footsteps coming up behind him and by the time he did it was to late. The next thing he knew he was being tackled in the back and thrown through the wall of the house into what looked like a kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

The Cullen's were sitting in their kitchen telling Carlisle and Jason all about the new boy at school Jaspers mate when all of a sudden two figures came crashing through their kitchen wall. Jason instantly made them invisible as they backed up against a wall and Jasper recognized one of the two figures immediately

"That's my mate" he said panicked. They all looked closer and realized he was right Jaspers mate was being pinned to the ground by another vampire they recognized as Darius one of the Volutri. They instantly moved forward to help but they were stopped by some force.

"What the hell" said Jasper getting more frantic "Why cant we move?"

"Hmmm" said Carlisle "It looks like Darius finally found his special ability" by this time Jasper was really freaking and trying desperately to help his mate. While all this was taking place Harry had managed to get unpinned and he and Darius were circling each other. Darius suddenly lunged forwards towards Harry faster than he could see and knocked him to the ground. The force was such that it knocked Harry unconscious. Darius smiled in triumph and leaned down to bite him. The Cullen family who understood what was happening struggled with all they could to help especially Jasper as his instincts were screaming at him to protect his mate but it was no use they could not get free. Darius had just pressed his lips to Harry's wrist and was about to bite down when suddenly a big black mass slammed into his side catching him off-guard. The Cullen's all released a breath they were unaware they had been holding. The big black mass turned out to be a huge canine and it was standing in front of Harry protectively barring its teeth and growling. At first the Cullen's thought it was a werewolf from La Push but upon closer inspection they found it to be just a really big dog. Darius recovered from the shock of the impact quickly, took one look at the canine and fled. The dog turned to look at Harry and started to whine pitfully and lick Harry's face. As they were watching Harry slowly came to and looked around himself, as he spotted the dog Jasper felt surprise coming off him

"The dogs not his" Jasper said so fast that only his family could hear "He's surprised to see it." His family nodded but continued watching.

"Hello boy" Harry said "Who do you belong to?" he continued as he got up and went to search for tags, upon finding none he decided to take him home with him.

"Well boy" Harry said "Seeing as how you have no tags how would you like to come home with me?" The dog barked once Harry smiled "I'll take that as a yes. "How about I name you Padfoot" Harry said a sad smile crossing his face as he said the name and Jasper felt sadness and pain in his mates emotions. After a few moments in which Harry seemed to be lost in thought he snapped back to reality and continued his scan of the room until he spotted the huge hole in the wall and he paused a thoughtful look on his face

"I wonder how that happened" he said while rubbing his head suddenly Harry hissed in pain as his hand ran over a bump on his head and it took both Edward and Emmett to keep Jasper from going to his mates side as the restriction had ended as soon as Darius had left.

Harry felt the bump with his fingers and deciding that he better get himself checked over he said

"Come on Padfoot lets go home. "Just as he was about to exit the kitchen through the hole in the wall he considered it once more and decided that he better leave a note even if he didn't know how he had caused the hole he thought that he could at lease offer to pay for the repairs. He spotted a notepad and pen on the kitchen counter so he wrote a note explaining what he knew, apologizing and telling them how to contact him to arrange payment for the repairs, when he was done he left the note on the kitchen table and left through the hole with Padfoot following close behind him.

Jason made them all visible again once they were sure he was gone and Jasper walked over to the kitchen table and read the note while his family watched him.

"Well" Jasper said after he finished reading the short note "It basically says that he doesn't know what caused the hole in the wall but that he is sorry and that he can pay for the repairs and he left a way to contact him to arrange it."

"That was nice of him" Jason said, abruptly Alice's eyes glazed over and she stiffened. As she came to after her vision Jasper could feel absolute horror and disgust as well as an overwhelming hatred and sadness coming from her and what she did next shocked everyone even Jasper, she sat down put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"Alice" everyone exclaimed in worry and rushed to her side. Alice just ignored them and continued sobbing.

"Alice sweetie what did you see?" Emmett questioned instead of answering him Alice looked up at Jasper.

"I'm sorry" she said to him.

"Sorry bout what Alice?" Jasper asked scared.

"I know why..." She faltered and took a deep breath and tried again. "I know why your mate doesn't trust easily and why he doesn't like to be touched.

"What do you mean Alice?" Jasper said

"I just saw clips of his life from when he was about a year old." _(I know that normally Alice can't see the past but in this story she can.)_

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know if its appropriate for me to say" Alice said nervously

"Please Alice" Jasper pleaded "I need to know so I can help him."

"So we can help him" Jason corrected. Jasper smiled thankfully at Jason.

"Okay" Alice said as she got herself under control. "From what I could gather from the flashes of visions Harry's parents were murdered in front of him when he was a year old" everyone gasped at that "That's not all" Alice said "He was then placed with his abusive relatives where he was then forced to live and sleep in a cupboard for 10 years till he started going to a boarding school then he got moved to his cousins second bedroom" Jasper felt his anger growing his mate was forced to sleep in a cupboard while his cousin had two rooms.

"Who placed him there?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth his eyes turning slightly black in his anger.

"His old headmaster who is now deceased."

"Is that all?" Jasper asked

"No" Alice said sadly "That's not even the worst of it" she whispered Jasper felt dread forming in him. "Two weeks before his 17th birthday his uncle came home drunk with some friends and they stomped up the stairs to Harry's room went in and beat and rapped him several times that night" Jasper and Rosalie started growling loudly, Jason gasped quietly, and Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were absolutely furious and they all looked ready to kill Harry's relatives.

"That's not all" Alice said regretfully and everyone braced themselves "That was not the only time they did that, for the two weeks leading up to his birthday they did that several times a day and at night" Rosalie looked royally pissed off and her and Jaspers eyes were flat black. "On the day of his 17th birthday after his uncle and his friends had finished their "fun" his uncle forgot to lock his door and Harry managed to escape to an inn that he knew of" Alice finished.

There was a long tense silence that was only broken by the phone ringing Alice eyes glazed over slightly.

"Its for you Carlisle" she said still sad and furious from her visions. "Its Harry" Jasper snapped back to attention at that. "He just walked into the emergency room." Carlisle answered the phone

"Hello" he said "Cullen residence"

"Dr. Cullen?" the nurse receptionist questioned

"Yes" he answered

"We just had a young man walk into the emergency room looking like he got into a fight and he is holding his ribs in pain and limping. Would you mind coming in and checking him over."

"I'll be right there" he said and hung up. He told his family that he was going to check over Harry and that he would be back as soon as he finished then he left for the hospital. When he returned an hour later he looked worn and absolutely furious and for Carlisle that was quite a feat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I walked into the emergency room and the nurse receptionist that I had talked to smiled and pointed me to the room that she had put Harry in. As I walked into the room I noticed Harry's body language as he turned to face me and it literally screamed tense and nervous.

"Hello Harry" I said softly with a smile trying to get him to relax a little.

"Hello" Harry responded as he looked me over probably trying to access how much harm I could do to him if I chose he must have found something he didn't like because he scooted away from me while trying to appear as if he wasn't.

"Don't like the doctors?" I asked

"Don't like hospitals in general" Harry responded "Or people touching me" he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked even though I had heard him clearly.

"Nothing" Harry said not meeting my eyes.

"Well my name is Carlisle Cullen and I shall be your doctor while you are here in Forks."

"Nice to meet you" Harry responded

"Now" I said "I have encountered many people who are nervous in the hospital so I usually play some music to calm them would that be okay with you?"

"That would be fine" Harry said so I went over to the radio and turned it on and a Martina Mcbride song came on "In My Daughter's Eyes" as I turned back around I saw Harry swaying to the music and signing the song quietly to himself I was about to interrupt him so I could begin my examination but he just looked so peaceful and relaxed that I could do nothing but watch and listen:

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes.

As the song came to a close I cleared my throat softly and Harry jumped slightly and turned to look at me

"I sang that out lound didn't I?" he asked sheepishly

"Yes" I said smiling slightly "Do you like the artist?" I asked, Harry shook his head slightly

"No not really" he said "But I love the song even though it makes me sad because it reminds me of someone I hold ost dear that I love with all my heart. That song is also one of the only things that can make me truly relax. I made a mental note to tell Jasper that fact.

"Who does it remind you of?" I asked

"It reminds me of my goddaughter." he said "She would have been 4 this year."

"Would have been" I asked catching the past tense. His face crumbled slightly

"She died a couple of months ago." he whispered

"I'm sorry" I said he nodded and looked away. I cleared my throat and started the check over.

Carlisle walked into his living room to see all his family gathered there waiting for his report on Harry's injuries. He sighed wearily and dropped gracefully onto the couch and looked sadly at his family Jason came and sat by him

"Well" he started "He has one cracked rib, 2 bruised ones, a slight concussion, and a hairline fracture in his ankle that I had to put a cast on. Jasper growled

"What was Darius even doing here?" Jasper asked

"Probably just the Volturi doing one of there checks to make sure we haven't broken the law." Carlisle said

"Besides what you already mentioned what else did you discover dear" Jason questioned. Carlisle smiled slightly at him, he knew him so well.

"As for what else I discovered I have bad news and a little good news which would you like to hear first" he said

"The bad news Carlisle please" Jasper said the rest of them nodded.

"Well besides the obvious injuries I found a multitude of scars some still healing and others that looked years old. As much as I don't want to admit it I think that he has been abused nearly all his life." Jasper growled so loudly then that it made Carlisle pause and look at him

"I'm going to kill those relatives of his" Jasper snarled. Carlisle was about to say something when Rosalie surprised everyone by saying

"I'll help you destroy them." Everyone looked at her shocked. She was defending a human, getting angry on their behalf. Rosalie noticed their surprised looks

"What" she snapped "I don't care if he is a human no one should be treated like he was plus he is Jaspers mate which makes him a part of this family in my eyes." Everyone just smiled at her. "What is the good news Carlisle?" she asked everyone's focus shifted back to him

"Well the good news is also slightly sad" he said.

"What is it" Jasper asked

"Well as you know I usually play music to calm down patients who are nervous and tense and as you can probably guess Harry was the definition of nervous and tense so I turned on the radio and "In My Daughters Eyes" by Martina McBride started playing so I turned around to start the check over and Harry was swaying slightly to the music with his eyes closed and he was singing the song softly to himself and he was completely relaxed and calm. When the song finished he explained to me that the song was one of the few things that could make him truly relax because it reminded him of someone he loved very dearly and held close to his heart.

"In My Daughters Eyes" did you say Jasper asked making a mental note to learn how to play that song. Carlisle nodded.

"What's the sad part?" Edward asked

"The person it reminded him of died a couple months ago" Carlisle said sadly.

"Who did it remind him of?" Jasper queried

"It reminded him of his 4 year old goddaughter." There was silence after that no one knowing what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Harry's P.O.V **

The next day went pretty much the same for him the classes were just as confusing and the kids were still wary of him though now they were gossiping about his cast, come lunch time all I wanted was to go home and try to get some sleep having not gotten much the night before. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Jasper sitting with his family and when he saw me looking he waved me over. I hesitated for a minute debating with my self then I walked over.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

Me and my family were sitting in the cafeteria when I looked over to the door and saw Harry walk in and look over at us I waved him over to join us. He heastied for a minute but he eventually walked over to us.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I asked he hesitated again and it looked like he was going to decline but then Alice said

"Come on it will be fun"

"Yeah" Rosalie said "Join us" the change in Rosalie surprised us all but I could sort of understand, Rosalie had gone through some of what Harry had and so she could connect and understand him better.

"Okay" Harry said and put his bag down on the ground and leaned his crutches against the table and sat next to me.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to my siblings" I said Harry nodded "Sitting across from you is my brother Edward" Harry looked him over as if accessing any danger Edward just smiled and said hello Harry just smiled back at him and dipped his head in Edwards direction "Sitting next to him is my sister and Edward girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie smiled and said

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" Harry responded "Next to her is my other sister Alice. Alice squealed

"Were going to be best friends I just know it" Harry just smiled at her and I felt amusement coming of him but that quickly changed to fear and wariness when I said

"And finally next to her is her boyfriend and my other brother Emmet" Harry immediately tensed up as he looked Emmet over and noticed his size and muscles and he tried to shift slightly away without appearing to but of course we saw and Emmet instead of being offended just smiled and offered a hello Harry just nodded back I tried to send calming waves towards him but it did nothing and before our conversation could start the bell for the end of lunch rang. Harry started to get up

"It was nice to meet you all" he said then he turned to me "See you in the parking lot after school?' He asked

"Yeah" I said he nodded grabbed his crutches and hurried away I sighed

"Don't worry Jasper" Rosalie said "He just needs time to get used to us.

"I know" I said

"What were his emotions like in regard to us?" Edward asked probably to get my mind off other things

"He was wary of you, amused at Alice, accepting of Rosalie and terrified of Emmet but we all saw that"

"I'll keep on eye on him in Art" Alice said

"I'll do the same in biology" Edward said

"And I'll call Jason" Rosalie said I looked at her curiously

'Why" I asked. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and said

"So he can make him something to eat, in case you didn't notice he did not eat lunch and he is too thin." I smiled thankfully at her and the others and we all got up just as the warning bell rang and we rushed to our next classes. The next two classes flew by and I was grateful when the last bell rang. I went out to Edwards car where my siblings were already waiting along with my mate and I noticed the slight furrow of Alice's eyebrows as she stared at Harry. I walked over to him

"Just follow Edwards car okay" I said as I pointed unnecessarily to the silver Volvo.

"Okay" Harry said as he got into his car and backed out. We all got into Edwards and we were off on the drive home making sure Harry was following us I asked Alice what she had been frowning at.

"I'm worried" She said "I don't think that he has been sleeping well."

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"There are bags under his eyes" She said

"We can't do much about that right now" Rosalie said "But Jason should be waiting with something for him to eat." I just nodded

"And Carlisle sent me a text" Edward said "He'll be there by the time we get home." As he said that we turned onto the road to our house Harry right behind us.

We pulled up to the front of the house and got out and waited till Harry joined us when he did we entered the house and went into the living room. As Harry entered behind us I turned to him and said

"I believe you already know my father Harry" and I felt that Harry was surprised to see Carlisle but then Harry realized that he probably shouldn't be and he said

"Hello" then I said

"And this is our other father Jason" Harry nodded to Jason and said

"Hello" I wasn't the only one who smiled when Harry didn't say anything about us having two fathers. He then turned to me and grimaced slightly while wrapping one hand around his ribs unconsciously. I asked if he was okay but he just waved me off and asked where they could study. I knew he wasn't okay because he wasn't meeting my eyes but I didn't want to push it so I let it go for now and pointed to the living room table. Harry walked over to the table and slowly lowered himself to the floor and leaned his crutches on the sofa that was next to the table.

I came and joined him on the floor as he took out his American History book and his notebook for that class when Harry looked up after setting the books on the table he noticed that not only had I joined him at the table but so had my other siblings. He looked at me curiously.

"They wanted to help" I explained "I heard that you also have trouble in American Government I said Harry looked surprised at the fact that I knew but he let it go and thanked the others for there wiliness to help him.

"Think nothing of it" Edward said

"Yeah were happy to help." Alice said Harry smiled at them and the tutoring commenced. An hour later Harry felt that he had a better grasp on some American History and his stomach was growling at him. Just then Jason walked in and told them that there were snacks in the kitchen and they decided that it was a good time to take a break. Harry started to get up but I saw that he was having some trouble

"Here let me you" I said moving forward to help.

"No" Harry said slightly panicked flinching back "No I can do it." he said it took a few more minutes but Harry managed it and they all headed into the kitchen where there was a multiload of food on the table there were sandwiches, cookies, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, there were even cupcakes. Jason noticed the slightly shocked expression on Harry's face and said

"I didn't know what you liked dear so I thought I would make a selection."

"Thank you" Harry said "But there was no need I'll eat almost anything"

"Still dear do you have a favorite kind of food?"

"I do" Harry said "But its more of a desert than something you can have as a meal"

"And what is it?" Jason asked

"Strawberry tarts" Harry said and Jasper noticed that when he said that his eyes lit up. Jason noticed it to and made a mental not to find the recipe for it as soon as possible and make some. As Harry sat down and started putting things on his plate he noticed that while the others had sat down as well they were just staring at him

"Aren't you guys going to eat to?" he asked

"Were still full from lunch" Jasper stated Harry was about to state that he didn't remember him eating anything at lunch but just then his stomach growled and he decided to let it go and started to eat. 10 minutes later he was done and quite full. He looked up from his plate and noticed that everyone was still staring at him and he blushed, he looked towards Jason

"That was really good" he complimented "Thank you"

"No problem dear" Jason said "You didn't touch the cookies or the cupcakes though dear, do you not like them?"

"I'm sure the cookies taste great" he said while he looked at them sadly which did not escape anyone's notice and I'm sure the cupcakes taste great too I just don't know if I would like them" he paused shortly then continued in a softer voice " I've never had cupcakes before." A short silence greeted this announcement and Jasper could feel the barley concealed anger rolling off Jason and the rest of his family at yet another thing his relatives had denied him.

"Go ahead and try one" Jasper encouraged picking one up and holding it out to him. Harry looked at it for a minute before slowly reaching out and taking it. The second he had it in his hand he looked around him as if he was expecting someone to pop out and take it from him and say just kidding when no one did he brought it to his mouth and took a bite and then groaned softly as his eyes closed, his body relaxed slightly and a small smile appeared on his lips. This reaction brought a smile to everyone's face.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Jasper asked as he watched him finish it quickly

"That was delicious" Harry proclaimed.

"Do you want another dear?" Jason questioned

"Oh I couldn't possibly eat anymore" Harry said "Thank you though" Jason just smiled as he started gathering plates to take them to the sink. "Here let me help you" Harry said as he grabbed a crutch and a plate and turned to take it to him but as he moved to walk forward his crutch caught on a leg of the table and he tripped, the empty dish falling out of his hand as he let go of it to catch himself and you could hear it shatter as it hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

All was still for a second as if the world had stopped spinning then Harry gasped horrified and started to pick up the glass pieces of the plate, me and Jason moved forward to stop him before he hurt himself but as we got closer to him he flinched back harshly backing himself into a corner where he promptly rolled himself into a small ball repeatedly murmuring

"No" and "Sorry" I could feel the pure terror rolling off him I tried to send calming waves towards him but it seemed to have no affect on him whatsoever.

"He's having a panic attack he's absolutely terrified and my gift isn't having any effect on him" I told the rest of my family. I moved forward to touch his shoulder thinking that maybe contact would increase my gift I saw Rosalie jerk forward from the corner of my eye as if to stop me but I didn't have time to think about that as my hand made contact with his shoulder and he yelled

"No" whimpered and tried to curl himself into a smaller ball. I snatched my hand back as if it had been burned.

"You idiot" Rosalie hissed at me moving forward and pushing me back. I was about to protest but Edward laid a hand on my arm and said

"Let her try she has an idea of how to get him to calm down. Rosalie crouched down in front of Harry and started to softly sing "In My Daughter's Eyes" by the end of the song Harry had uncurled from his ball, relaxed slightly and was slightly swaying to the song. Wow I thought that song really does work beside me Edward just nodded.

"Thank you" I told Rosalie softly

"When someone is freaking out especially someone who has been through what Harry has you NEVER touch them" she huffed.

I could say nothing to that so I turned back to Harry who by now had opened his eyes and realized what had happened. He got to his feet slowly not looking at anyone picked up his crutches and bag and without turning around to look at us said

"Thank you for the food it was great and the tutoring was greatly appreciated but I...I have to go" his voice broke on the last sentence and you could tell that he was ashamed of what had happened.

"Wait" I called out just as he was reaching the kitchen door. I felt that if I let him walk out now then I wouldn't see him again for a long while. He stopped but still didn't turn around. "Please" I said "Let me help you" his back stiffened at those words but he turned around to face me.

"You want to help me" he said with a touch of dark humor and sarcasm in his voice. I just nodded my head "You can't help me" he said turning back towards the door. Then he muttered so low that I would have missed it had I not been a vampire " freaks like me don't deserve help"

"You are not a freak" I said heatedly the rest of my family nodding their heads in agreement. He turned to face me swiftly then with his eyes narrowed slightly

"How did you..." he started to say then he trailed off "You know what" he continued "Never mind I don't think I want to know" he finished and headed once again for the door.

"Wait don't go" I said "Please just listen for a minute" I continued when he didn't stop." I know you think that you don't deserve help, but everyone deserves help and from what little time I have spent with you I can tell you are a good person."

He scoffed upon hearing that but his shoulders slumped anyway and he furiously rubbed at his face. I could feel the frustration and indecision rolling off him.

"Please" I said again, that did it he turned around and started back towards the table, when he got there he sat down and leaned his crutches against the table then he looked at me and said

"If I stay" he started "I need a truthful answer to something first." I looked around at my family they all nodded slightly.

"Okay" I agreed cautiously.

"Okay" he started while I was..." he trailed off while he gestured helplessly at the corner where he had just recently panicked "While I was slightly distracted" he finally said " I heard you say something that confused me." he heisted.

"And what was that" I asked

"I heard you say my gift isn't working. What did you mean by that" he asked I tensed up at that and I could feel the rest of my family tense up as well. "I can't tell you that" I said with my head bowed.

"Why not" he asked

"You wouldn't believe me" I said "You'll think I'm crazy" I continued still not looking at him.

"I highly doubt that" he said "I already have an idea of what it might be I would just like a confirmation" I looked at him then searching his face for any sign that he was lying but I could find none.

"Okay" I said taking a deep unneeded breath. "I can feel and sometimes influence other peoples emotions." I looked back at him having looked away while telling him and I saw him nodding his head. When he saw me looking he said

"That's what I thought" he paused and he looked like he was considering telling us something else. "Believe it or not" he continued "You are not the first empathic person I have met." I was shocked into speechless again. When I found my voice once more I asked

"Who was the other person" the smile disappeared and I regretted asking the question as his eyes took on a far away look as he replied

"His name was Neville Longbottom and he was one of the most sweetest people you could ever meet and though he was as clumsy as could be he had this amazing talent with plants he could make anything grow. He actually wrote the book I have on Empathy "The tricks and Methods for controlling Empathy" you can borrow it if you like, I just finished reading it."

"What does it mean tricks and methods" I asked

"It means exactly that tricks and methods. For example it describes how to build a wall around yourself to the point where you can block out others feelings if you want to or to where you can still feel them but they don't affect you as much among other things.

"Why were you reading it" Edward asked before I could say anything "Are you an Empath as well?"

"No" Harry chuckled I was proof reading it before...well before he died." There was a short silence before I said

"I would love to borrow it." Harry smiled at me

"Okay" he said as he grabbed his bag pulled two books from it and handed me the top one "But you have to promise to be very careful with it as it is the only copy he made."

"I promise I'll be very gentle with it" I said.

"What's the other book you have there" Rosalie asked

"Oh" Harry said looking down "This was another book my friend was working on. He claims...claimed that he actually talked to a vampire, werewolf and shapeshifter to make sure..." he trailed off "What's wrong" he asked noticing that we had all suddenly tensed up.

"Nothing" I said quickly trying to cover up our momentary lapse in our act "You were saying" the look he gave me clearly said that he didn't believe that but he let it go and continued.

"As I was saying he claimed that he talked to one of each so that his myths and facts were correct but I don't know.

"Myths and facts" Carlisle asked

"Don't you believe that vampires, werewolves and/or shapeshifters could exist" Edward questioned.

"I say myths and facts because the title of the book is "Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters the truth behind the Myths." As for weather or not I believe they exist I believe it could be possible, the myths had to get started somehow, I mean I don't think someone could have just pulled them out of their imagination. I couldn't help but nod my head at his logic.

"Would you ever want to become one" Emmet suddenly asked

"Emmet" me Rosalie and Edward hissed at him all of us turning to glare at him and Rosalie smacking the back of his head. Harry just looked at us and Emmett strangely

"Become one of what" he asked Emmet opened his mouth to answer but I glared at him and he closed it again. When it looked like no one would answer Harry asked again this time with a slightly harder edge to his voice "Become one of what" Emmet looked at me and giving it up as a lost cause I gave him a quick small nod, Harry didn't see.

"Would you ever want to become a vampire" We all looked back to Harry as he fell silent with a thoughtful look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

"It would depend" he finally said.

"Depend on what?" I couldn't help but ask as I leaned in to hear his answer I could see the rest of my family lean in slightly as well interested in the answer to.

"On the circumstances" Harry said

"Like" I pressed

"Like" Harry said rolling his eyes "Am I dying, Am I in love with a vampire and he with me? Am I a vampires mate?" I exchanged a quick glance with my family at that.

"What if you weren't dying but you were a vampires mate?" I asked

"That's oddly specific" Harry said. I didn't say anything I just looked at him.

"Well" he started " It would depend on if I loved that vampire enough to be turned to stay with them. It would also depend on if I trusted that vampire enough to be able to turn me and not kill me." I opened my mouth to say something then but Harry looked at the time and yawned. "Oh dear" he said "It's getting late and its been a long day" he continued quickly glancing at the corner "I best get home.

" Will I see you tomorrow at school" I asked as he got up.

"Yeah" he said as he smiled and headed home.

A couple of weeks past Harry got his cast off and life took on a sense of normalancy or what could be considered normal. Harry was slowly doing better in his classes with the help of Jasper and his siblings and his feelings for Jasper were increasing in their intensity but it was during one of the nights that Harry couldn't sleep that he went wondering in the woods that something happened that no one foresaw not even Alice.

Harry was once again lying in bed trying to get to sleep and failing spectacularly at it. He finally decided he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon and he opened his eyes exasperated, got dressed and decided to explore the woods around his house, now anyone knows that exploring a dark forest at 1 o'clock in the morning on a moonless night by yourself is not a good idea but this was Harry Potter we were talking about and this was just the kind of thing he did.

**Harrys P.O.V. **

I had been wondering around the woods for around 10 minutes now and I was starting to get tired but I couldn't turn back, its not that the forest was so interesting at night that I couldn't bear to turn myself away from it. I just had wondered off the path and become sort of lost. So I continued wondering around for another 10 minutes hoping to find the path, instead I came across this beautiful clearing. The clearing was nice and quiet and by this time I had gotten very tired so I didn't see any harm in resting for a few minutes so I sat down at the edge of the clearing and closed my eyes. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when I heard crunching, crashing sounds from the forest behind me I turned around to look and before I could get up or move out of the way two large wolves one pure black and one a russet brown came barreling out of the foliage right into me I heard something crack and felt the pain but I was to focused on the two wolves battling for what looked like dominance to me. They didn't notice that they had run into something. They didn't seem to notice much of their surroundings. They suddenly stopped fighting and turned in my direction I don't know why maybe I had made a sound or something. But they seemed to notice me and I could swear that before I passed out from the pain they morphed into two human boys well one man and one boy and I could see fear and concern on their faces as they came closer and then I knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Harry's P.O.V 3 days later **

I slowly came back to awareness and the first thing I noticed was that my left arm and right leg were killing me as well as I felt stiffness as if I hadn't moved from one position for several hours. The second thing I noticed was that there was a low murmuring of voices close by. I opened my eyes and groaned as the light assaulted them. The voices stopped and I heard someone approach closely followed by the sound of curtains closing. I attempted to open my eyes again slowly this time just in case and when I deemed it safe opened them completely and sat up on what I discovered was a couch before I turned my attention to who had approached, he was tall with long rounded muscles, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes and I discovered it was one of the two men I had seen transform before I had passed out in the woods. I looked around my settings looking for the other one and saw him coming through a door which I guessed led to the kitchen. I turned my focus back to the first one and cleared my throat.

"Um... Hello" I said

"Hi" he said back wearily

"Could you tell me who you are and how I came to be here" I questioned. The one in front of me shared a look with the other.

"My names Sam Uley" he said "and his name is Jacob Black" the newly named Sam said gesturing to the other. "As for how you came to be here" he continued "What do you remember?" I scrunched up my face in concentration

"I remember I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk" I started " I remember coming across this beautiful clearing and sitting down on the edge of it the I heard a noise coming from the forest behind me I turned to look and two large animals came barreling right into me I think they were wolves" I continued at that I saw Sam share a look with Jacob "and right before I passed out I could have sworn that I saw them change into you two" I said looking at them closely. They shared another look and Jacob laughed nervously. "It was you two" I said. Sam opened his mouth to say something probably to deny it but then he took a look at my expression which was stubborn and took note of the conviction in my voice and confirmed my suspicions with a nod.

"Yes" he said in a defeated tone while looking at me. A few minutes passed and he looked surprised that I hadn't run screaming from them or called him crazy. "Aren't you gonna run away screaming or call me crazy?" he asked

"Nope" I said simply " I believe you" I said "Plus that explains what I saw before"

"You can't tell anyone" Sam said suddenly serious. I just raised and eyebrow and said

" Who would believe me" Sam just nodded and the move was copied by Jacob before he said

"Sorry about your arm and leg" I looked down having momentarily forgotten about them despite the pain. My arm was in a sling and my ankle had been wrapped in a make shift splint and put in a brace.

"We tried to fix it up as best we could" Sam said "But you should probably get it checked just in case' he continued. I nodded

"No problem" I said "I've been through worse" I continued looking down and therefore missing the concerned look that passed between Jacob and Sam. "I'll live" I said looking up with a smile. "Um... how long have I been out?" I questioned.

"About three days" Sam said

"Three days!" I exclaimed Sam just nodded "I have to go" I said making to get up Sam moved to help me and he steadied me as I found my feet.

"Are you going to be okay" he asked

"I'll be fine" I replied

"At least let me give you a ride" he said. I considered it.

"Where are we" I asked

"Were at my house on the reservation in La Push" Sam replied

"Okay I agreed" figuring that it would be quite a long walk back "Thank you"

"Its the least I could do" Sam said as he grabbed his keys and helped me out to his truck.

Meanwhile 

While the above was taking place Jasper was at home with his family absolutely freaking out.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

I was pacing back and forth and I could tell it was slowly driving my family insane.

"Jasper calm down" Alice said for the millionth time quite literally I turned to look at her.

"How can I calm down Alice?" I asked "Harry hasn't been at school for 3 days, he's not answering his phone, and his car is in the driveway of his house but I cant pick up a fresh scent and you cant see his future." I said growing panicked as I continued

"I'm sure there's a reason" she said. Just then the phone rang and Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello Cullen residence Dr. Cullen speaking." the whole room was silent as Carlisle listened to what was being said. "I'll be right in" he said then he hung up.

"Carlisle?" I asked he turned to face me and said

"Harry just walked into the emergency room limping with his arm in a sling.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

As he said those words I gasped and headed towards the front door.

"Jasper what are you doing Carlisle asked

"I'm going to see him of course" I said

"I don't think that would be wise Jasper" he said

"Why not" I almost hissed at him.

"Because Harrys already tense with just me there checking him over think how tense he would be with both of us there." I conceded to his logic slumping gracefully into a chair but I didn't have to like. "I'll give you a full report when I get back and you'll see him tomorrow." Carlisle said I just hummed in agreement.

The next day Harry showed up at school with his arm in a sling. Some how he had managed to drive to school one-handed and with his left foot his right being encased in a walking cast. When I saw him step out of the car I was taken aback by his appearance even though Carlisle had informed me of his injuries the night before it still surprised me. When he saw where I was waiting with my family he smiled and walked over to us. I had to restrain myself from taking him in my arms and never letting him go.

"Hi guys" he greeted us

"Hi" I said back with a grin and slight concern.

"Do you remember what happened to your arm and leg yet?" Rosalie asked him. Carlisle had informed us last night that the only thing Harry remembered was going for a walk in the forest and then waking up in a house on the rez with his arm and leg bandaged. Harry looked surprised for a split second that we knew then his expression changed and he smiled slightly

"Carlisle tell you?" he guessed with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah" I conceded with a grin. Harry smiled with real warmth in his eyes and it made me happy to know that he was getting more comfortable around us.

"No I still don't remember" he said "But it doesn't matter that much anyway" he continued I snapped back to focus at that.

"It doesn't matter?" I almost yelled Harry flinched slightly at my raised voice and stepped back a little. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder silently reminding me that even though he was warming up to us we still needed to be careful. I started to internally chastise myself while outwardly I gave Harry a reassuring smile and repeated my self less loud this time. "It does matter Harry you got hurt."

"I've been through worse" Harry said and flinched slightly. I felt concern com from my siblings but we wisely chose to leave the subject for now.

"You should not have gone for a walk in the forest by yourself Harry, especially not so early in the morning." I said

"I couldn't sleep" Harry said his eyes slightly clouded "I thought a walk might help clear my head." I opened my mouth to say something else but decided against it after seeing his slightly clouded eyes. I just nodded.

"So" Emmett started drawing everyone's attention to him. "Carlisle told us that you remembered waking up in a house on the rez. Whose house was it?"

"Oh it was this guys house, I think he said his name was Sam Uley. He was also the one who drove me to the hospital." At the name Sam me and my family tensed.

"Sam Uley" I repeated, some tension in my voice and Alice's hand on my shoulder tightened in warning as Harry took note of the tone and shuffled slightly.

"Yeah" he said slightly weary "Supposedly him and Jacob Black found me unconcusious in the woods and took me to their house so I could recover. They were quite nice to me" Harry said with a smile.

"You shouldn't hang out with them" I said and immediately knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me" Harry said his posture changing into a defensive one. I was slightly confused by this but I tried to fix the situation. Harry continued before I could say anything "They were quite nice to me they seemed like nice people after all they didn't have to take me back to Sam's house they could have just left me there and furthermore where do you get the idea that you can tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Harry was breathing heavily by the end of this having said it all in one breath but even though he was angry I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes as he regarded us. Fear for what I didn't know but I so wanted to get rid of it. I opened my mouth to say something I didn't know what but Edward beat me to it.

"I think what Jasper was trying to say was that its a bit suspicious that they just happened upon you in the forest at 1 o'clock in the morning. We just don't want you to get hurt anymore." Edward finished I shot him a grateful look while thanking him in my mind he just nodded at me. I looked back at Harry and saw that he had a thoughtful look on his face he seemed to agree with what Edward had said I sighed silently and I could feel the rest of my family relax when he said

"Okay I see where you are coming from but I still think they were nice" he added I rolled my eyes in a very human gesture. Just then the first bell rang and we started walking towards class.

"Why don't you come over after school today and I'll help you catch up with what you missed" I said wanting him in my sight.

"Okay" he agreed with a grin "thank you"

"No problem" I said "Plus I need to tell you something important anyway" after Carlisle had come back checking Harry over I had told the rest of my family that I was going to tell Harry that he was my mate and that we were vampires surprisely I was met with little objection. Harry just nodded looking a little curious now. the day proceeded like normal I went to classes and Harry sat with us at lunch and when the day was over we all got into Edwards Volvo and took off for home.

**Harry's P.O.V **

After my talk with Jasper and his family that morning the day went pretty normal. I went to my classes and my teachers gave me the work I missed. I ate lunch with Jasper and his family and then after more classes the day ended. On the ride home I couldn't help but wonder what it was that Jasper needed to tell me had had said that it was important. I shook my head as I arrived at home. I opened the door and stepped into the living room and gasped at who was waiting for me sitting on the couch grinning. "Neville" I said

"Hey Harry" Neville said grinning back.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Jasper's P.O.V **

I was sitting at home wondering what was taking Harry so long when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered "Cullen residence Jasper speaking"

"Jasper" I heard it was Harry

"Harry what's going on" I asked

"I can't come over something come up" I heard him say and it sounded like he was about to cry. What's wrong" I asked concerned the rest of my family had come into the room by now.

"Nothings wrong" I heard him say "Something's right. A friend I had though was dead just showed up. I looked over to Carlisle asking a question with my eyes. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

'Why don't you bring your friend along" I said I heard Harry asking his friend if that would be okay and unknown voice replying that it would be fine.

"Okay we'll be over in a few minutes" Harry said "Thank you"

"No problem" I said and hung up. A few minutes later I could hear Harrys car coming up the drive and then the doors opening and closing as he and his friend got out of the car. I met them at the door opening it before they could knock. Harry greeted me not noticing that his friend tensed but I did. I lead them to the living room where the rest of my family were waiting. Upon seeing the rest of my family Harrys friend tensed more and took a slight step forward to put himself between Harry and the rest of us and his face became expressionless.

"Guys" Harry said addressing me and my family this is a very dear friend of mine Neville." "Neville" he said turning to his friend to his friend "this is the Cullen family I was telling you about. There's Alice and Emmett, Edward and Rosalie, Carlisle and Jason and this is Jasper" he said pointing to each of us in turn. Neville just nodded tersely, Harry finally noticed that Neville was unusually tense.

"What's wrong Neville" he asked Neville shot a quick glance at Harry before returning his eyes to us.

"Nothing" he said I could tell my family was as confused by his actions as I was.

"Right" Harry said frowning the disbelief clear in his voice "You will tell me" he said "But right now" he continued blushing suddenly I need to use your bathroom. Excuse me" Harry disappeared upstairs leaving behind a very tense atmosphere. I could feel that Neville was very tense so I tried to send calming waves towards him. Neville just tensed more and a small sneer came across his face

"Don't mess with my emotions vampire" he snarled. I tensed at that and so did the rest of my family.

"I don't know what you mean" I said

"Please" Neville said if you are going to lie to me at least do it better." I opened my mouth to comment but he cut me off "Don't even try it" he sneered "I wrote one third of a book on your kind and even spoke to one." I sat down next to my family on the couch.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" I asked

"It depends vampire" Neville sneered "Harry may not remember what vampire have done to him and those he considered his family thanks to that dratted coma he slipped into foe a week and a half after the incident but I haven't forgotten a thing." I opened my moth but then just closed it again to stunned by what Neville had said to say anything. Rosalie decided to take over the questing for me.

"What did they do" She asked cautiously not really sure she actually wanted the answer

"Your kind slaughtered his adoptive family in front of him including his two best friends before moving to the only family I had left and leaving us alive" Neville said with a sneer on his face and hatred in his eyes but beside that hatred I could also see the pain vividly shining through.

"Were not like the others of our kind" Carlisle quickly cut in attempting to pacify the angry human.

"And why in the seven levels of hell should I believe you vampire"

"Look at our eyes" Edward said their golden not red"

"Yeah but you could slip and hurt Harry" Neville said

"I would never hurt Harry" I said standing up and taking a step forward. Neville backed up a step

"Keep your distance vampire" he said I sat back down

"I would never hurt Harry" I repeated more calmly.

"And why is that" Neville asked. We heard the toilet flush upstairs and I said

"Because he is my true mate." they was a stunned silence from Neville before he said

"Aw bloody hell" and sat down heavily

"You know what that means I gather" Carlisle said

"Yeah" Neville said the sneer no longer evident in his voice and we heard the sink turn on. "A vampire can't be truly happy without their mate and vice versa.

"Yeah" I said

"Bloody Hell" Neville said again rubbing his face this time. The conversation would have continued but just then Harry re-entered the room. Harry saw Neville rubbing his face and asked

"What's wrong" Neville thinking quickly replied

"Nothing, you know just jet lag"

"Do you wanna go home and rest. I can probably catch a ride home when I'm done here" Harry said glancing at us I just nodded my ascent. Neville saw this to and said

"Why don't you drive?" I would prefer not to let you out of my sight especially not after fining you again" Harrys eyes softened at hearing that.

"Of course I'll drive you" he turned to face me

"Could we perhaps do this catch up session at a later date.

"Sure" I said I was about to say something else but I thought better of it. I looked at Neville as they headed out the door pleading with him thought my eyes not to say anything to Harry. Neville looked hessient but gave a jerky nod as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Jaspers P.O.V. **

The days went by and I saw no sign that Neville had broken his word to me and my family but I did notice that Harry was slowly pulling away from me. He was still friendly towards us and still sat with us at lunch but he refused to spend anytime alone with us especially me. At first I had thought that Neville had told Harry but then I figured that Harry wouldn't still be acting friendly towards us if he knew, but as he once again declined help with his homework claiming that he was to tired I was getting more and more worried.

Neville who had taken to dropping off and picking Harry up had noticed this behavior and was determined to get an explanation out of his friend.

**Nevilles P.O.V. **

I picked Harry up a Friday one week after I had found him I had noticed his withdrawal from the Cullen's and while that made me relax slightly I could tell that it was making Harry miserable. I was determined to find out why so when I picked him up that Friday I drove us straight home like normal but as we got there I told Harry that we needed to talk and we went into the living room and Harry sat on the couch and I asked

"Is something wrong? I was wondering why you are suddenly pulling away from the Cullen's?"

"I don't know what you mean" Harry said tensing up slightly.

"That's bull and you know it" I said Harry opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off "Don't even try it Harry" I said "I've known you for seven years" Harry sighed and looked down I moved over to the couch from the chair I had been in before and sat down beside him "What's going on Harry?" I asked softly gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I like Jasper" he said "I mean I really like him"

"Okay" I said "So what the problem" of course him being a vampire was a problem but Harry didn't need to know that yet.

"The problem" Harry said "Is that I'm used Neville, I'm dirty. Why would anyone as great as Jasper want to be with a dirty used burden like me." I felt my anger spike at what those relatives of his had done and I told Harry in no uncertain terms that he was not a burden and that he certainly was not dirty or used.

"Yes I am" Harry said dejectedly and before I could say anything else Harry had shrugged off my hand and ran to his room softly shutting the door.

"I'm going to kill those durselys if they ever cross my path" I muttered to myself angrily. As soon as I was sure Harry was asleep I went in search of the Cullen's phone number and once I found it I called them. After a short conversation with them in which I told them that we needed to talk about Harry they gave me directions to their house and I grabbed Harrys keys and set off to their house. When I arrived at their house and was seated in their living room I told them of my conversion with Harry.

"How could he believe that" Jasper said.

"He is not dirty or used" Rosalie protested.

"I know he's not" Neville said "But Harry believes he is"

"But why" Emmett questioned, Neville looked to be considering something

"It was those relatives of his wasn't it" Edward said Neville looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes

"How did you know" he asked "How did you even know what I was talking about when I first arrived here" he continued Jasper shared a look with his family especially Alice and saw her nod of consent to tell him.

"Alice is a seer" Jasper said Neville sat stunned for a second before dropping his head into his hands, groaning and started curing in Latin Jasper and his family just stared at him confused

"Well that just complications things a little more"

"What do you mean" Alice asked, Neville looked up at her then he looked at the rest of us

"I'll tell you" he said "But" he paused "You cant tell Harry until I say its okay, alright" he said Jasper nodded his head and the rest of his family followed his example

"Okay" Neville said taking a breath and slipping his right hand into the pocket of his jacket he was wearing " I am a wizard and so is Harry and a prophecy is part of the reason Harrys and my life was so fucked up" he started to explain but he was interrupted by Emmett

"Wizards are real" he exclaimed Neville just gave him a look before he said

"Your a vampire and you know that shapeshifters and werewolves exist and yet you are surprised that witches and wizards exist as well?" If Emmett could have blushed then would have. "As I was saying" Nevilles said " I am a wizard and Harry was one."

"What do you mean was one? Jasper interrupted

"I'll get to that" Neville said tersely "Anyway back home in England about 60 years ago there was this mad man who called himself Lord Voldemort" Neville flinched slightly as he said the name "Lord Voldemort or as most people called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name or You-Know-Who wanted to rule the wizarding world and get rid of those he deemed unpure such as half-bloods which were witches and wizards that had one magical parent and one muggle non-magical parent which was rather hypocritical of him seeing as he was a half-blood himself his real name being Tom Marvolo Riddle he also wanted to exterminate muggle borns or mudbloods as he called them" Nevilles mouth twisted as he said the word as if it was something foul which by the way he spit the word out Jasper guessed it was. "Muggle-borns were those who were magical but came from two non-magical parents. In 1980 before Harry was born a seer made a prophecy. The prophecy said

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." *

There was deathly silence as Neville continued "That prophecy could have applied to two babies both born at the end of July either Harry or me" he paused "My parents went into hiding and so did Harrys they chose to use the Fideuls Charm which is a spell that can hide or object with only one person called the secret keeper able to revel there location to someone else Harrys parents had chosen one of their best friends to be their secret keeper but changed it to another friend at the last minute and didn't tell anyone. What they didn't know was that that friend was a spy for Voldemort and had been for a while, on Halloween of 1981 when Harry was only 15 months old Voldemort showed up at their house killed his father and went after Harry he gave Harrys mother a chance to live but she refused to step aside and let him kill Harry and she ended up sacrificing herself for Harry so that when Voldemort cast the killing curse at him it bounced off of Harry leaving him with nothing but a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead and hit Voldemort casting him out of his body but not killing him but leaving him as a sort of specter. That night Harry was labeled as the Boy-Who-Lived and was left on the doorstep of his relatives with nothing but a blanket and a note explaining what had happened. When Harry was 14 Voldemort managed to get his body back via a ritual that used a bone of Voldemort's father taken unknowing blood of an enemy, Harry unwillingly given and flesh of the servant, the one who had betrayed Harrys parents willingly sacrificed, anyway during the next two years Voldemort started to gain more supporters up until a couple months ago when the final battle occurred and Harry managed to kill him for good this time." There was a long silence after Neville finished as we all digested on what we had just heard.

"That doesn't explain what you meant when you said Harry "was" a wizard" Jasper said

"After the final battle Harry slipped into a coma and since I've found him again I've discovered that he remembers that magic exists but not that he has the ability to use it. he still has his magic but until he comes to grips with what happened in the war and with what he had to do to survive he wont be able to access it. I don't trust you" Neville said "But after all Harry has been through he deserves to be happy so I will help you come up with a plan to get you two together but know this if you hurt him I WILL hunt you down and set you on fire." With that warning in mind Neville, me and my family planned until tomorrow morning and Neville had to get back before Harry woke up. We had decided to jet let Harry know that he was Jaspers mate. Neville agreed to let us do it alone on the condition that we call him if anything were to happen.

* * *

* Prophecy taken from the fith Harry Potter book.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

We waited a few days before asking Harry to our house he was very hesitant at first but Neville encouraged him to go and so eventually he agreed.

**Jaspers P.O.V. **

I was so nervous that I was pacing around and around my living room waiting for Harry to arrive, my family tried to reassure me that everything was going to be fine but I could tell that they were as nervous as I was. When I heard a knock on the door I froze for a second before going to answer it and leading Harry into the living room where the rest of my family was Harry sat on the couch and I sat opposite him. I could tell he was nervous but I was to tense and worried to try and calm him.

"Harry" I said bringing his attention to me. "I know we haven't known each other for very long Harry but I want to be with you" Harry shook his head interrupting me.

"I'm dirty and used" Harry said "Why would you want to be with me?"

"You are not dirty or used" I protested "You are my soul mate" I continued "I love you"

"How can you be so sure of that" I took a deep unneeded breath before answering

"I can be so sure because...because I am a vampire, "vegetarian" vampire" I said when I saw him tense up slightly "Me and my whole family are." Harry froze for a moment before fainting I managed to catch him before he hit the floor and I laid him on the couch and looked worriedly over at Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to the couch and checked Harry over.

"He's fine" Carlisle said "He's just shocked" Carlisle pulled out his phone then and I knew that he was calling Neville we had promised after all. Within five minutes Neville had come barging into the living room demanding to know what had happened. I told him what happened and what we had told him, when I was done Neville looked like he wanted to do nothing more than slap us over the head.

"You cant just blurt it out like that" he exclaimed "It would be a shock to anybodies system." "Your all idiots" Neville muttered as he picked Harry up off the couch and took him home.

Harry didn't show up for class the next couple of days and I learned that he had withdrawn himself, I was convinced that Harry hated me hated what I was, my family tried to reassure me that that probably wasn't the case but I could feel their doubt. I decided to call and ask but as soon as I heard the answer from Neville I wished I hadn't because according to him Harrys memory blocks had broken with our revelation and he was now trying to come to terms with not only what he was told but with his horrific memories of their kind as well and it wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped it would. he also told me that Harry would contact me when he was ready.

I decided that I would give Harry a little space to sort things out but after a week had passed and Harry still hadn't contacted me I slowly began to sink into depression. I started staying up in my room barely leaving and then only to feed I didn't go to school anymore and I hardly if ever talked to my family I could tell they were worried about me I could feel it but I just couldn't find the energy or even the will to do anything about it. It was on one of these days where I didn't do anything weather it be hunt, talk, pretend to breath or even move that I heard a knock on the door I didn't even twitch.

I heard Carlisle walk to the door, it was a weekend so he was off from work, I heard the door open and the next thing I heard had me zipping down the stairs faster than anyone thought possible even us vampires. What I had heard was a quite surprised Carlisle saying

"Harry... what are you doing here?" I arrived just as Harry was opening his mouth to respond but my sudden appearance made him flinch slightly and close his mouth.

"Harry" I said stepping forward slightly Harry stepped back slightly in response I tried my best to hide my hurt as I repeated Carlisle's question.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you" he said all of you" he continued switching his gaze back to Carlisle.

"Of course" Carlisle said "Come in" he continued as he moved aside, Harry watched us closely as he moved closer and I could tell that the closer he got to us the more he shook, this did nothing but prove that Harry was afraid of me and what I was but that brought to my mind the question that if he was so afraid then why was he here...alone. We all converged in the living room I sat on the couch with my family and Harry sat across from us he took a deep breath before beginning.

"First I want to start off by appolizing for my reaction when you told me that you were... that you were"

"Vampires" Emmett suggested and Harry flinched slightly I glared at Emmett and he had the grace to look sheepish.

"When you told me what you were" Harry said, I was the one who flinched this time. "I said that that was what you were" Harry said "Not who you are" Harry continued "There is a big difference."

"There is no reason to apologize" Carlisle said bringing the conversation back on topic, we should have found a way to break it to you better it would have been a shock to anyone system" he continued

"You can say that again" Harry said

"It would be a shock to anyone system" Emmett repeated" I gave him a look and Rosalie smacked the back of his head but Harry offered up a weak smile in return.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again" I said painfully but I was surprised at Harrys reaction.

"What" Harry said sitting up straighter "Why would I want to do that" I looked up shocked.

"Because of what I am what we are your scared I can feel that you are." Harry sighed closing his eyes for a second, when he opened them I could see determination in them

"Being... being vampires is what you are but it is NOT who you are" he said "I'm not scared of you per say but you have to understand that what I now remember is not easy to push aside. I know that you wont hurt me but..." I sighed looking down "Jasper " Harry said and I looked up at him "Come here" he said patting the seat beside him. I moved slowly over to his side and he raised his hand and lightly grabbed my chin pulling my eyes up to meet his.

"Was it true what you said" he asked "That I was your true mate?"

"Yeah" I said "There is no truer statement out there" Harry smiled then and before I could say anything else Harry leaned in and gave me a deep passionate kiss that stunned me for a minute before I responded, when we broke apart I could feel my families joy and if I had looked over at them they probably would have been smiling but my eyes stayed locked on Harrys.

I'm not scared of you" Harry repeated " Its just after everything that I have been through with the vampires and my...my uncle and his 'friends' " Harry close his eyes and shivered at that

"I will never never let anyone hurt you again" I said interrupting him

"How do you know what he did" Harry asked

"Didn't Neville tell you.." I asked Harry just shook his head I looked over to Alice and she once again nodded her permission to tell him. "Alice is a seer" I said, Harry flinched back harshly at that and tensed up.

"There subjective" Alice said quickly and desperately, trying hard to make Harry understand so that he wouldn't hate her or worse fear her. Harry turned to her and in a slightly strained voice asked

"What does that mean?" Alice glad that Harry was at least letting her explain said

"My visions are subjective which means if you were to decide that you wanted a glass of water I would see you getting up and getting one however if you changed your mind the vision would change."

"So what you see" Harry said "Is not set in stone?"

"No its not" Alice said, Harry fully relaxed at that

'Sorry" he said I've not had the best luck with seers"

"I understand" Alice said

"He will never hurt you again" I said "I wont let him" Harry brought his attention back to me his hand which had let go of my chin when he had tensed up and flinched away now reached out to take my hand

"I have no doubt that you would try and protect me from them" Harry smiled and gave me another kiss this one shorter than the last. "We'll just have to go slow, is that okay" he asked

"Absolutely" I said not hesating at all "We'll take as long as you need.

"Thank you" he said I smiled leaned in and paused waiting for him to make the next move he heasited for a minute but then leaned in the rest of the way and gave me a quick kiss.

Weeks went by and Harry and me kept getting closer and closer. About a month after Harry had come to talk to us he was sleeping over at our house this had become a regular occurrence since he usually stayed late into the night at our house just talking either to me or another member of my family. Currently the rest of my family was out hunting and I was just watching Harry sleep. Suddenly Harry started thrashing in the throws of another nightmare now he had had nightmares before but this one was the worst I had seen so far. Harry awoke suddenly from it, and turned into my side and just started crying I tried my best to calm him with my gift but he was too distressed, when he had finally calmed down I wiped away the remaining tears and dried his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked he just shook his head. I sighed, he hardly ever wanted to talk about his nightmares but I didn't push him.

"Jasper" I heard him ask, I looked down at him meeting his eyes.

"Yeah" I asked

"Make love to me" he said I froze for a second

"Are you sure" I asked Harry shook his head yes and then he kissed me passionately on the lips, I grabbed his chin taking control of the kiss and slowing it down as I pushed him onto his back on the bed. When we broke apart I said

**Warning explicit content ahead you have been warned**

"Okay, I promise I wont hurt you" I continued

"I know" Harry said "I trust you" and with that and the look of love in his eyes I kissed him so deeply and passionately that it took his breath away and Harry kissed back with a kiss that left nothing of my world but little stars exploding in my head and as he was doing so he grinded his hips forward, slowly in return as I broke the kiss I grinded mine back into his our erections meeting and rubbing against each other through our pajama bottoms and I could feel pure pleasure rolling off him increasing my own. He began to breathe more heavily as our hips began to grind more purposefully. I gave a short moan as a wave of pleasure ripples through my cock. I grabbed his hips stopping his movements.

I slid my hands to his legs. I worked my way up both sides gliding from his inner thigh to outer thigh getting closer and closer to his cock but not yet touching it. He moaned as one of my hands by passed his cock and started to massage his balls with my other hand having disposed of both of our bottoms a few moments ago. I started to unbutton his shirt mine was already off as Harry liked snuggling against my bare chest but he preferred to sleep with a shirt because he didn't like seeing the scars his uncle had left him with through the years.

As I got his shirt unbuttoned and off I stopped my massaging hearing him moan in dissapoiment only to hear that dissapoiment turn into pleasure as I dragged my cold hands up his chest and started playing with his nipples.

"Jasper" Harry moaned after a while "More"

Pulling his cheeks apart I moved my face closer flicking my tongue quickly over his hole. Harry gasped as my tongue swirled round and round his hole and another moan escaped as my tongue penetrated his hole.

"Jasper, please" Harry groaned

I could feel the desperation in his voice. I pulled away shushing him as he moaned in dissapoiment and reached into the beside drawer for the lube. I turned him over to lie on his stomach. I kissed down his back giving little nips here and there making sure not to break the skin. I eased Harry up onto his knees as I lined up with his hole and slowly started to push in running my hands all over him trying to distract him form the burn I looked down seeing myself disappearing into him and I moaned. Eventually I bottomed out it was a perfect fit I was completely in him, my hips pressed firmly against his ass.

I slid one of my hands around his waist while my other slid around to stroke his cock as I started a slow rhythm letting him get used to it after a bit and he started to push back onto me I slid till I was almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in with one thrust making Harry gasp.

"Harder" he gasped "Fuck me harder"

I obliged moving my hips in faster and harder trying not to be to hard I didn't want to hurt him after all, as I started to get close I started stroking his cock faster and faster suddenly he clenched around me making me groan and he cam all over my hand and that was all I needed I thrust into him twice more and then exploded inside him. I collapsed on top of him being careful not to crush him. I pulled out of him and spooned behind him as I gave him a kiss.

"Jasper" Harry asked sleepily

"Yeah" I responded

"I love you" he said

"I love you to very much" I replied as he drifted off to sleep.

**Its safe again **

I watched the light of the dawn play softly across the sleeping face of the most beautiful man I had ever seen, my mate Harry. As I watched him stir I felt several emotions that confused me, confusion, realization, and then sudden panic now I could understand the confusion and the realization but the sudden panic had me worried

"Harry" I asked as he shot up in bed "What's wrong"

"Jasper" Harry said turning to me "Did we do what I think we did last night"

"Yeah" I said majorly confused now.

"Oh dear" Harry said a hand slipping down to rest on his stomach.

"Harry" I said worried now "I didn't hurt you did I, you don't regret it do you?" by now I could tell that my whole family was listening them having returned several hours ago but I couldn't seem to mind as I waited for Harrys answer.

"No, no, no" Harry said meeting my eyes and I relaxed slightly.

"Then what's wrong" I asked as he smiled and started crying slightly.

"In the wizarding world when a witch or wizard find there mate and they have sex for the first time with them" Harry said blushing slightly "It doesn't matter weather there mate is the same sex or not they almost always get pregnant."

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I am planning to do a sequel and I have a sketchy outline so far but I want to know if you guys want Harry to have a Girl or a Boy or Twins one Boy and one Girl let me know in a review please. :D


	16. Chapter 16

First off I would like to say that the poll is now closed you will out what he is having in the squeal which is being written at the moment.

Second I would like to point out something's that my reviewers have pointed out to me first off one reviewer you know who you are said that Darius had just suddenly discovered his power that is not so how I put it in the story was the Cullen family just finding out that Darius had found his power not Darius just discovering it, them just becoming aware of the fact that he had found it. Also some reviewers have asked who Jason is I clearly state in chapter 7 that Jason is Carlisle husband I say

"And this is our other father Jason"

That's about it

GraceandPipp


End file.
